dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League of America Vol 1 29
:*Atom (Ray Palmer) :*Batman :*Flash :*Green Lantern :*Martian Manhunter :*Superman :*Wonder Woman Supporting Characters: * Snapper Carr * Justice Society of America :*Atom (Al Pratt) :*Black Canary (Dinah Drake Lance) :*Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) :*Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) :*Starman (Ted Knight) Villains: * Crime Syndicate of America :*Johnny Quick :*Owlman :*Power Ring :*Super-Woman :*Ultraman Other Characters: * John Wilkes Booth (Earth-Three) Locations: * Earth-One * Earth-Two * Earth-Three Items: * Amulet of Anubis * Cloak of Destiny * Gravity Rod * Green Lantern Ring * Helmet of Fate * Lasso of Truth * Nth Metal Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast2 = Albert Pratt (New Earth) | Cast3 = Raymond Palmer (New Earth) | Cast4 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast5 = Dinah Drake Lance (New Earth) | Cast6 = Crime Syndicate of America | Cast7 = Kent Nelson (New Earth) | Cast8 = Charles McNider (New Earth) | Cast9 = Bartholomew Allen (New Earth) | Cast10 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast11 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast12 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast13 = Carter Hall (New Earth) | Cast14 = Johnny Quick (Earth-Three) | Cast15 = Justice League of America (Earth-One) | Cast16 = Justice Society of America | Cast17 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast18 = Owlman (Earth-Three) | Cast19 = Power Ring (Earth-Three) | Cast20 = Lucas Carr (New Earth) | Cast21 = Theodore Knight (New Earth) | Cast22 = Super-Woman (Earth-Three) | Cast23 = Ultraman (Earth-Three) | Cast24 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One) | Location1 = Earth-One | Location2 = Earth-Two | Location3 = Earth-Three | Item1 = Amulet of Anubis | Item2 = Cloak of Destiny | Item3 = Gravity Rod | Item4 = Green Lantern Ring | Item5 = Helmet of Fate | Item6 = Lasso of Truth | Item7 = Nth Metal | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #114, ''Justice League of America Archives'', Volume 4 and the ''Crisis on Multiple Earths'', Volume 1 | Trivia = | Recommended = * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * Justice League of America (Volume 2) * Action Comics * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Batman * Detective Comics * Flash (Volume 1) * Green Lantern (Volume 2) * Superman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * World's Finest (Volume 1) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Justice League of America image gallery * Aquaman appearances list * Batman appearances list * Flash appearances list * Green Lantern appearances list * Martian Manhunter appearances list * Snapper Carr appearances list * Superman appearances list * Wonder Woman appearances list | Links = * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * JLA page at DC Comics * The Captain's Unofficial Justice League Home Page * Cosmic Teams: Justice League }}